supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Chaos/Roleplay
Idea by: Icewish (Sorry this idea is so over used) Info Scientist in Natura are planning to destroy every world but their own with devastating bombs. These explosives can obliterate a whole planet in seconds. You have five days to stop them. RP Chatcaters Chaos (Icewish) Terror (Icewish) Link (Icewish) Ilia (Icewish) Sheik (Icewish) Sora (Icewish) Random Munna XD (WolfStar) Zekrom (WolfStar) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) In the City of Natura.... Chaos walked around Natura City. He hated this place. Sasuke was asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The XD Munna told Chaos about the bombs. ✰WolfStar✰ "I don't give a (beep!); go away," he said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) XD Munna help up a sign and a cup. The sign said:IF YOU LOVE PHYIC TYPE, GIVE ME MONEY. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos kicked the Munna in the face and continued walking. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "You got to help us." said XD Munna. ✰WolfStar✰ "No," said Chaos. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ike wacked the Munna with the back of his sword.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "What?" exclaimed Munna. She knocked Ike down with Pyshicbeam(or whatever it's call) and it put him to sleep also, using the sleep affect. ✰WolfStar✰ (its super effective xD) ike was fast asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos walked away. (XD XD It ALWAYS kills my Lucario) "What if we bomb e'm and then get a spaceship and fly away to the Dreamyard!" said XD Munna. She didn't like others worlds and obbsliy didn't take note that Unova had alot more places at the most, they should land at Route 4 because Route 4 is stupid(Lying, Route 1 is always stupid). ✰WolfStar✰ A speeding car ran over the Munna. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "What da heck???" she cried. She then shot the driver with a gun. ✰WolfStar✰ (This is stupid) Sheik was messing with the radio devise that he used during the war. Somehow, he picked up a signal from "Natura." He listened closely and heard that they were going to bomb Hyrule. He alterted the Princess, and she asked him, Sora, Link, and Ilia to stop them. They teleported to Natura, but they looked so out of place that they had to hide. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫01:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom had come to stop Unova and the rest of the pokemon world from being bombed. ✰WolfStar✰ Marth ran to Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) They broke into the lab where the bombs were being built. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Marth and ike pulled out there swords.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom's Ablity, Tearvolt, attaced. Munna was confused. "Were's da Mushanara?" she asked. Mushanara was always with XD Munna when she was fighting. ✰WolfStar✰ The guards pulled out guns. "We have you surronded," said one. "Put your hands up." "You're all idiots," said Sheik to Zekrom and Munna. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom killed one off them with Fusion Bolt. Munna put another to sleep. And another. And another. ✰WolfStar✰ You guards shot at them. Link and the others ran off and wanted to quickly find the lab and get all this over with. One of the gaurds shot a bullet strait into Zekrom's arm. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom didn't care. He pulled it out and fired it back. "Idiots, Zekrom's aren't damaged easily." he muttered.(Zekrom's alot tougher than Legend when hurt). ✰WolfStar✰ The bombs were destroyed and the people went back home. (this RP failed XD) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay